Black★Gold Saw
Appearance 'Original Concept' Black★Gold Saw is a girl with red eyes and long black hair which fades to red at the end. A red flame shoots out from her right eye. She has a pair of curved black horns whose color turns to red as it reaches the tip. Like Dead Master, Black★Gold Saw also has skeletal claws. Her outfit is similar to Black★Rock Shooter's except for the design of her jacket and her bikini top. Her weapon of choice is a large sword with a golden blade curving at its point. It has a long handle with a skull-like object on top and a hilt shaped like a crescent; its name is King Saw. 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' In the OVA, her jacket is shorter, and she also wears armored boots with pointed crescent designs. Like all of the "other selves," her eyes have a circular pattern in them. Notably, Black★Gold Saw's red flame is not present at all during her appearance. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' Black★Gold Saw is shown to have long black hair fading down to red. She has a pair of curved red horns on her head. She is about 174.8cm tall. Black★Gold Saw also has skeletal claws that also resemble Black★Rock Shooter Beast's claws. Her jacket, which is tied together with a gray ribbon, seems to bear a little bit of resemblance to MEFE's clothing. Her sleeves have two stars on them and a red belt attached along with two white lines running above the belt. Her belt is also different, with a white hexagon-shaped buckle. Her red greaves expose the back of her knee and the base of her foot. Like all of the "other selves" in the anime, her red eyes have a circular pattern in them. Plot 'Black★Rock Shooter (OVA)' Her only appearance is in the beginning of the OVA, where she is victorious in her fight against Black★Rock Shooter, presumably being the one who gave her the scars on her midriff. 'Black★Rock Shooter (2012)' Black★Gold Saw is shown to have a much bigger role in the anime, having plot relevance, her role as an other self being confirmed, and her human counterpart revealed. Abilities Black★Gold Saw has demonstrated many abilities in the 2012 anime, more than she ever did in the OVA. She may have some time or reality-altering abilities in terms of the Otherworld, as she managed to stop the destruction of Chariot's world as if she had stopped its time and had seemingly cut reality itself when driving Dead Master into the ground. She also has the ability to create beings, as she creates the strange hooded figures from a watering can, and thus may be able to create "other selves". This watering can is also able to sprinkle a mirror-like surface on the ground that shows Saya's memories. She is also able to see things far away using her giant eyes as shown in Episode 1 and Episode 4. She can also summon a massive King Saw out of the ground and during the fight after Insane Black Rock Shooter, she demonstrated that she can teleport through worlds by going through the ground with waterwaves following her teleportation. Trivia *Her claws are more "skeletal" in contrast with Dead Master's. Dead Master's claws are more of a pair of demonic gloves rather than a pair of skeletal claws. *When Black Gold Saw was redesigned (both in the original artwork and in future incarnations), the crimson flame that Black Gold Saw had was missing or rather, removed. Since then, there are no more artworks of Black Gold Saw depicting her with the trademark eye flame. **The star symbol in her name also does not appear anymore in subsequent media after the premiere of the OVA. *She slightly resembles the character Makise Kurisu from Steins;Gate, another series where huke created the character designs. *Her 2012 outfit seem to be inspired from MEFE's top. Gallery File:Blackgoldsaw.jpg|Official picture 007.jpg|A revised BGS. This BGS is the one used on the OVA. moe 129310 sample.jpg moe 129302 sample.jpg BGS 2012 part 2.jpg|Black Gold Saw 2012 BGS 2012.png|Alternate art of Black Gold Saw 2012 Black Rock Shooter Wallpaper - BGS.png|Black★Gold Saw's Helmet Sprinkler.jpg|BGS as she sprinkles the liquid Ph01 l-1-.jpg|Black★Gold Saw lunge at Insane Black★Rock Shooter with her "King Saw". sawgoldblack.png Black gold saw 7.JPG Category:Characters